Sentimental como un libro
by Lady Yuu
Summary: 6 Temas sentimentales dedicados a Bielorrusia. En donde se muestran cada una de sus emociones de amor, psicopatía, desesperación y miedos. Trate de ser lo más IC posible.
1. Amor

_**Todos estos textos son producto de una tabla Sentimental para la comunidad de Musa hetaliana en Live Journal. 6 Temas relacionados como dice el nombre "sentimentales" todo referente con Bielorrusia que es mi personaje favorito de Hetalia. **_

_**Quizá resulte aburrido este primer tema, pero trate de plasmar la posible manera de cómo empezó a desarrollarse un afecto de Bela por Rusia. Y así es el amor, cuando menos lo esperas, aparece.**_

**Tema 1 Amor**

**Algo sobre enamorarse**

Desde pequeña, Natasha recordaba la figura de su hermano como una especie de idea. Una idea que no sabía como definirla. Lo miraba por horas sin aburrirse, no importaba lo que hiciera. Admiraba cada acción y no se cansaba de oír su voz. Podía quedarse dormida en sus manos frías y cancelar todos los sonidos alrededor sólo por escucharlo cantar.

Cuando no lo veía, un hueco en su pecho la hacía llorar sin saber por que. Odiaba al mundo y a ella misma por dejarlo escapar y se aferraba a sus piernas cuando aparecía en medio de una ventisca.

Con el tiempo el sentimiento la dominaba cada segundo, cada hora, infinitamente se perdía en la voz y las violetas que la miraban con cierta timidez. Descubrió un día que odiaba que alguien más se acercará a él, incluso si era su hermana mayor. Se aferraba a su pechó abrazándolo con sus manos que se convertían en pinzas y no lo dejaban escapar. El aroma de su hermano se quedaba grabado en su cabeza tanto que lo percibía a kilómetros de distancia y podía saber con exactitud en donde estaba y con quién. Más que un cazador, era una guardiana de Ivan.

No había nada más importante que no fuese la existencia del ruso. Aquella situación la cegó. Le impedía saber que su hermano se alejaba cada vez más de ella, por miedo, precaución. No estaba conciente del verdadero motivo que la hacía desear los labios de su hermano y tocarlo. Tampoco se cuestionó, no perdería el tiempo en esas trivialidades, el sentimiento estaba vivo y quemaba su pecho.

El insomnio la invadía cada vez que su hermano se marchaba a las reuniones con los aliados. Se encerraba durante su ausencia, miraba la ventana por horas, llorando en secreto y maldiciendo a quien fuera el culpable. Se sentía la más desdichada de las mujeres. Ni si quiera jugar tiro al blanco con Ravis o torturar a Edward la hacían feliz. Había ocasiones en que no se bañaba y perdía el apetito. Lo que provocaba largas peleas con su hermana mayor.

— Tienes que comer Natasha— pedía la ucraniana amablemente, acariciaba su cabeza con ternura y le acercaba la cuchara a la boca— y darte un baño, el cabello se te maltratará.

— ¡No quiero, déjame en paz!— exigía la bielorrusa disgustada— quiero que me dejes sola. No saldré hasta que llegue mi hermano— decía y regresaba a la ventana.

— Eso no es normal— observó la mayor, caminó hacía su pequeña hermana y volvió a acariciarle su cabellera que perdía sedosidad— a Ivan no va a gustarle que no comas y dejes de bañarte.

Natasha siguió observando en silencio la ventana. Anhelaba con desesperación ver el rostro de Ivan. Las fotografías no bastaban, ni los recuerdos ni la ropa. Necesitaba sentirlo, besarlo.

— Estás enamorada— afirmó titubeando Yakaterina. Su hermana menor seguía indiferente— ese amor no es sano— continuó— ¿me escuchas Natasha? No es natural.

— No sé de que me hablas— finalmente respondió.

— Nuestro hermano no te verá jamás como tu quisieras— volvió a titubear en sus palabras— es un amor enfermizo.

Natasha finalmente miró a su hermana y la observó con detenimiento, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. Analizó un momento su discurso y pensó en esa palabra superficial que a veces pierde significado. No respondió, continuaba abstraída del mundo. Katy hablaba de lo bueno y lo malo.

A ella no le importaba. Suspiró, ahora podía darle un nombre a ese sentimiento extraño que la hacía querer atar a su hermano a una cama o acorralarlo en la sala y besarlo. Sabía por que necesitaba casarse con él, estaba enamorada.

— Hola, regresé— escuchó la voz de Ivan por los pasillos anunciando su llegada.

Katy fue a recibirlo.

— ¡Maldición! No puede verme así. Tengo que decirle que descubrí que estoy enamorada de él— dijo Natasha y corrió a darse un duchazo— así se casará conmigo.

**Gracias por el tiempo y leer, cualquier duda, aclaración, queja, esta por demás que lo pida… son libres de hacerlo…**


	2. Odio

_**Me gusto esté tema, espero haber captado la locura extrema de nuestra querida Natasha y que Toris se recupere pronto. Esto me recuerda a que a veces existen mujeres tan tontas que se dejan manipular por los hombres que aman. No hagan eso niñas :P**_

**Tema 2**

**La merienda**

Afilaba su colección de cuchillos, los pulía hasta ver sus ojos en la afilada hoja. Esperó que dieran las siete de la noche que era hora de la merienda. Iría en busca de su hermano y llegarían juntos al comedor. Tomada de su brazo, presumiendo que iba con la nación más poderosa del mundo. Esa era la rutina que había seguido desde hace unas semanas. En la casa no había ningún sonido, salvo algunos murmullos de los empleados. Contempló su obra terminada, dejó las armas en un estuche negro con forro de terciopelo rojo. Vio el reloj de cuerda en la pared y fue en busca de Ivan.

El único sonido era el de sus zapatillas por el angosto pasillo iluminado. Pasando tres habitaciones, llegó hasta donde su hermano. Antes de tocar, notó la puerta ligeramente abierta. Escuchó los sonidos suaves que provenían de su habitación. Murmullos, gemidos y la voz de su hermano colada entre suaves jadeos.

Se tapó la boca antes de emitir alguna maldición. Había alguien más con su hermano. Metió su mano por debajo de la falda, tomó el mango de uno de los cuchillos que escondía bajo la liga de las medias, dispuesta a asesinar a quien pasara frente a ella. Volvían los gemidos esta vez un poco más intensos y una voz conocida.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?— se preguntó y decidida con la furia en sus ojos abrió la puerta.

Tras un muro, estaba la cama, sobré ella: Toris con las piernas alrededor del cuello de Ivan y éste con la cabeza hundida entre las manos del lituano. Su hermano acariciaba con un fervor desconocido para ella, el rostro del lituano y besaba su frente. Aquellas acciones le partieron el corazón. Hubiera deseado ser en ese momento Toris.

— ¿Qué hacen?— la bielorrusa tiró el arma al suelo impresionada por la escena.

Ambas naciones en la cama estaban quietas, sorprendidas de la misma manera por ser descubiertas. Ivan observó a su hermana con cierto enfado, mientras Toris se cubría la cara con las manos. Natasha no dejaba de mirarlos, preguntándose que hacían desnudos en la cama. Natasha era un poco inocente, pese a haber asesinado a muchas personas en la guerra y era un poco sicótica, había cosas que desconocía. Si bien estaba enamorada de Ivan, por su mente sólo pasaba una vida junto a él de la forma más feliz como en las novelas de amor.

El ruso salió del cuerpo de lituano y se cubrió con una sabana.

— Vas a quedarte hay mirando— le dijo de mala manera— vete.

Natasha, nerviosa, recogió el cuchillo y se fue de la habitación. Se perdió por los pasillos. Apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el mango, no dejó de pensar en lo que vio. Se sentía traicionada, más que eso, estúpida por no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con su hermano.

— Imbécil, soy una imbécil… debí darme cuenta que Toris… ése maldito— se detuvo en una terraza. El aire de la noche que se acercaba acarició su rostro y secó las lágrimas de coraje— ignorante… ¿Qué diablos hacían?— clavó el cuchillo en la terraza.

El recuerdo de hace un momento la llevó a otros. A Toris hablando con ella cariñosamente, sus invitaciones simples a pasear, en las flores, las cartas. Ella sabía lo que el lituano sentía por ella. Pesé a ignorarlo todo el tiempo, éste insistía y a veces se cansaba de escucharlo y lo humillaba, pero de nuevo, como todo enamorado, regresaba a seguir con su lucha. A Natasha le parecía indiferente, insignificante, hasta afeminado y aburrido. Ahora, lo odiaba tanto como amaba a Ivan.

— Jugabas conmigo bastardo ignorante— dijo entre dientes— querías burlarte de mí para poder estar con mi querido hermano. ¡Voy a matarte!— exclamó, luego dio un grito estridente que se escuchó por toda la casa— No te voy a perdonar. ¡Ivan es mío!

Con el coraje entre los puños y la lengua, salió de la terraza y se dirigió al comedor donde lo más probable era que estuvieran todos. Sus pasos se marcaban fuerte en su andar. Bajó las escaleras sin perder esa elegancia que adoptó sin darse cuenta antes de nacer, apartó con brusquedad a algunos sirvientes y secretarios que pasaban por los pasillos. La puerta del comedor estaba abierta y vio algunas siluetas detrás de las sillas. Sacó otro cuchillo de entre su vestido. Su piel se erizó y los nervios le quemaron el cerebro. Los síntomas de la necesidad de matar. El sabor de la sangre se hundía en su paladar. El odio la consumía, se comía su corazón dejándola a merced de sus propios instintos.

Al entrar, su hermana la saludó, sentada a un costado de Ravis que preparaba un pan con miel. Edward servía un poco de leche tibia y saludó con la misma cortesía a Natasha. Ivan se encontraba hasta el otro extremo de la mesa rectangular y Toris en medio. Ambos la miraron. Ivan instintivamente se levantó.

— Siéntate a mi lado— invitó con la misma sonrisa natural que lo caracterizaba.

— No— respondió ella, aquella negación sorprendió a todos. Antes que Toris pudiera decir algo. Natasha corrió hacia él, clavó el cuchillo en su pierna derecha. Observó los ojos de terror del lituano y sonrió de la misma manera perversa que lo hacía Ivan.

— ¡Toris!— gritaron ambos hermanos.

Ivan la tomó de los brazos y la sacó del comedor con violencia. Yakaterina estaba confundida y preguntaba que había pasado mientras los bálticos curaban a su hermano mayor.

— Tranquila— Ivan la abrazó una vez afuera del comedor— tranquila— susurró, acariciaba su cabellera, pasaba la otra mano libre por la cintura. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la escuchó llorar.

— Yo te amo…— dijo entre sollozos— nos casaremos y no quiero que veas más a Toris o lo mataré cuando no estés.

Ivan abrazó a su hermana sintiendo su delicado cuerpo y ese corazón trastornado que quería escapar. Con sus dos manos rodeaba la pequeña cintura. Se estremeció al escucharla. La conocía, sabía lo que era capaz de hacer, no sólo mataría a Toris; si un día se descuidaba, también a él, a los bálticos, a Katy, Yao… Tenía que volver a usar ese tacto preciso que sólo sabía manejar él.

— Lo estaba castigando— explicó Ivan— no me gusta la manera de mirarte y la insistencia de llevarte a pasear. Le advertí que si volvía a acercarse a ti. Lo castigaría. Y eso hice.

Natasha dejó de llorar, observó las dos violetas fijamente. Sonreía como tanto le gustaba. Lo besó en los labios. Una vez más era presa de la manipulación irónica de su hermano. Creía todo, ella seguía teniendo la mentalidad de una niña mimada y caprichosa en el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer cegada por la obsesión.

— Prométeme que me dejarás a mí corregir a Toris. No te acerques a él, por que yo soy quien los cuida a todos. ¿Comprendes?— Ivan tomó dos mechones del cabello de su hermana y los besó sin dejar esa infantil sonrisa.

— Pero no puedo dejar de odiarlo— dijo con melancolía al ver la acción de su hermano.

— Qué es más fuerte Natasha, ¿tu amor por mí o tu odio hacia Toris?


	3. Miedo

_**Narrado en primera persona por Bielorrusia. Un relato sobre la infancia de los tres soviéticos, algunos recuerdos de la mamá Moscovia y Kiev quienes son (en mi loco mundo, los padres de los tres soviéticos) y el miedo que Bela siente hacía el General Winter quien ha dominado y acompañado siempre a su querido hermano.**_

**Tema 3 Miedo**

**En un año**

Éramos niños, pobres y abandonados en una cabaña de madera. Faltaba comida, agua. No teníamos dinero, nuestras ropas estaban gastadas y con sólo dos abrigos para protegernos de la ventisca helada que cubría la región. Ucrania apilaba lo poco que quedaba de leña al fuego mientras preparaba una sopa de repollo que habíamos comido toda la semana.

— No te vayas— rogué esa mañana— no quiero que me dejes aquí— me aferre a sus piernas, cada vez que avanzaba era arrastrada a cada paso— hermano por favor, no te vayas— repetí, sin embargo, me ignoró de nuevo.

Desesperada hice una rabieta y empecé a llorar enloquecida al ver que abría la puerta.

— ¡Ya basta Bielorrusia!— gritó y con un movimiento brusco de sus piernas me alejó, como si fuera algo repugnante en sus botas— quédate en casa, volveré.  
>— No, no volverás, mientes, mientes… ¿Por qué nos quieres dejar? ¿Somos un estorbo para ti…? No te vayas— en vano fueron mis ruegos, cruzó el umbral. Me quede tirada en el suelo llorando. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y volví a gritar.<p>

Mi hermana se acercó, trataba de consolarme. Me mostró mis muñecas y decía que nuestro hermano regresaría pronto. No creí, me levante y salí en su búsqueda. Ucrania me llamó varias veces. Yo quería estar con mi hermano.

La nieve seguía cayendo, no veía más que color blanco. El frío entumió mis piernas y no pude seguirlo buscando. Era tan pequeña que mis piernas se hundían en la nieve. Ucrania fue por mi, al alcanzarme me cubrió con una cobija y regresamos a la cabaña.

— Volverá— aseguró quitándome la nieve del cabello— ya verás…  
>— ¿A dónde fue?<br>Dudó en contestarme, pensó mucho la respuesta para finalmente decir: "Fue a buscar comida"  
>— ¿Comida?— claro, ingenua creí. Mamá Moscovia dijo que no había mucha comida en esta tierra, por ello debíamos buscar.<br>— Él es el varón de la casa Bela… es su obligación, eso siempre decía nuestro padre Kiev.

Aunque Ucrania me dio miles de explicaciones antes de dormir, y recordando a nuestros padres. Yo seguía pensando en mi hermano. Miraba su cama y las pocas ropas que dejó en casa. Había llevado sólo un abrigo y la bufanda para cubrirse. Las noches siguientes fueron un terror. Las pesadillas me despertaban a mitad de la noche. Los sueños de mi hermano muerto afuera de la casa, cubierto por la nieve roja. Solados desconocidos que lo asesinaban sin piedad. "¡Es un niño!" Gritaba asustada a mitad de la noche y Ucrania corría a consolarme. Esos días fueron los más terribles de mi vida. Mi infancia fue una mala experiencia. Sin mi hermano, no podía jugar tranquila. Pasaron dos, tres semanas e Ivan no regresaba y en vano era esperarlo en la ventana.

— Tal vez mi hermano ya esté muerto— dije. Ucrania no me contestó— sabía que no volvería a verlo y pensé en vengarlo. 

Después de un año, yo seguía esperando con mis ojos en la ventana. Era igual que cuando aquella vez que nuestros padres se fueron… primero papá Kiev que adoraba a Ucrania, siempre su consentida, la dejo a cargo por ser la mayor, le dio un hermoso nombre y la besó en la frente. Luego mamá Moscovia le dijo Rusia que vio un destino perfecto y de poder en él. Y como siempre yo era la última, la del final. A mí nadie me dijo que cuidara a nadie ni que sería una gran potencia. Tuve miedo de quedarme sola. Mamá dijo que yo al ser la menor, esperaba ser el apoyo de mis hermanos. Así que son lo único que tenía y que uno de ellos se fuera, era para mí una frustración.

Vi aparecer a mí hermano. Caminaba despacio, la tormenta de nieve no me dejaba ver con claridad, quizá era una ilusión mía. Tomé una cobija y salí a su encuentro. Ucrania volvió a llamarme. Esta vez la nieve no me detuvo, crecí un poco y era más fuerte. Ivan también. Estaba más alto y su rostro había cambiado, sobre todo sus ojos. Me iluminé al encontrarme con él. Me sonrió sin mucho ánimo. Lo abrace y cubrí con la manta.

— ¡Te extrañe! Eres un mentiroso, dijiste que regresarías pronto; me dejaste sola…— me aferré a su pecho. Olía a sangre y licor. Lo sentía más distante. Su apatía me conmovió. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya no era el mismo. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y maltratada.  
>— Aléjate de mí— dijo, incluso la voz había sufrido una metamorfosis inevitable, era la edad— quiero dormir… sólo quiero dormir.<br>— ¡Bielorrusia!— Ucrania me llamó. Ahora nada me importaba, volví a aprisionarme al pecho de mi hermano y suspiré— Déjalo— dijo y después dio un grito ensordecedor.

Abrí los ojos en dirección a mi hermana mayor, caminaba de espaldas de regreso a la casa, estaba asustada. Mi hermano seguía caminando como autómata. No sabía que sucedía. Miré a Ivan y sobre él, un espectro, un ser lo cubría con sus brazos. Me miró fijamente. Temblé pero no me separe de mi hermano pesé a sus advertencias. La temperatura bajaba cada vez más hasta que congeló mis labios y no pude hablar. Llegamos a la casa en pocos minutos. Ucrania estaba en un rincón de la casa, asustada. Mi hermano me dejo en una de las sillas.

— Él es el General Winter— nos dijo y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones— me salvó la vida— Ucrania corrió a abrazarme. Ese ente seguía observándonos de una manera extraña, como si quisiera devorarnos o amarnos, era confuso.

Era aterrador. Llore sólo de verlo y escuchar a mi hermano narrar la relación que tenía con él y las batallas que libró con su ayuda. De la gente que conoció en el pueblo cercano y el terror de conocer a Mongolia. El general Winter salvó la vida a mi hermano, estábamos en deuda. Aunque el precio era alto.

Se quedo dormido en el sillón, el General se acercó a él y pasó sus curtidas manos por sus mechones, acarició sus mejillas. Suavemente deslizó sus manos por su pecho hasta meter una de sus manos bajo la camisa. Apreté la mano de Ucrania al verlo besar a mi hermano en la boca. Ivan lo abrazó y lloró sutilmente.

— No me dejes, tengo miedo— dijo Ivan. La respuesta del invierno fue otro beso descarado parecido a una succión— aquí no, están mis hermanas— logró decir con dificultad.  
>— Ya eres mío, no lo olvides— murmuró al oído de mi hermano antes de lamerlo. Pudimos escucharlo porque probablemente así lo quiso.<p>

Después se marchó por la ventana sin dejar de observarnos con frialdad. Ese ser nos despreciaba como nosotros le temíamos. Mi hermano se volvió a dormir, nunca más sería el mismo.

_**Nota: pues… es un poco sucio lo sé, pero el General Winter/Rusia es como que hot :p el invierno es un viejo pervertido.**_


	4. Tristeza

_**La relación que tiene Bielorrusia con su hermana mayor. Ese lazo especial que une a la mayor con ella para protegerla, cuidarla. Un amor fraternal.**_

**Tema 4 Tristeza**

**Dios nos libre**

A nadie le interesaban los sentimientos conflictivos de Natasha, a nadie excepto a su hermana mayor. Ella se preocupaba por la máscara que usaba la pequeña bielorrusa ante todos. De frívola, antisocial, apática y amargada. Yakaterina sabía que no era así. Tras ese fondo de hierro se encontraba el ser más triste y débil que haya conocido. Su susceptibilidad la llevó a cuidarla y sobre protegerla en algunos casos. Natasha era una pobre criatura triste y solitaria. Ivan desconocía esa parte dulce de su hermana.

El amor que le profesaba a Rusia, llenaba todos sus espacios y la mantenía ocupada, por no mencionar que era todo lo que tenía en la vida. Deambulaba ida por los pasillos de la casa durante las madrugadas que Ivan no estaba. Era un espectro decadente, si más miserable se puede ser.

Daba pena verla con ese rostro rígido, obligando a sus músculos a no flaquear y permanecer estoica, sin expresar alguna emoción. Yakaterina era la única que sabía si su hermana estaba feliz o furiosa sin necesidad de preguntarle, con sólo mirar sus ojos descubría su mundo. Así sabía cosas que ni la misma Natasha desconocía de sí misma: Los celos que sentía por Toris, la envidia a la inteligencia de Edward y esa bendita inocencia de Raivis que cautivaba a todos, incluyéndola a ella misma. La rivalidad secreta con Elizabethá y la nostalgia crónica que sentía por su casa pantanosa y llena de humedad.

Pobre Natasha Alfroskaya, daría pena si se supiera lo qué su corazón desahuciado carga: miles de penas, tres angustias, dos litros de lágrimas, cuatro secretos, dos amantes y un amor no correspondido. ¿Se puede vivir con eso? Yakaterina sabe que no; y esa es la justificación de que Natasha sufra de bipolaridad.

— Dios nos libre Natasha, de mostrarle al mundo tu verdadera cara — susurra Yakaterina acariciando la cabeza platinada en su regazo. Su hermana menor dormía cómodamente.


	5. Vergüenza

_**Un pequeño descanso en medio de una de las reuniones internacionales. Natasha es observada por el mayor enemigo de su hermano en una escena muy poco habitual.**__**  
><strong>_

**Tema 5 Vergüenza**

**Una terraza en Berna**

Más de tres horas encerrados en la sala de juntas sin algún descanso, mortificaba a cualquiera. Era verano y el calor en casa de Suiza pesaba más. Las ventanas no eran suficientes para aplacar el molesto sudor en la frente y dejar de sofocarse. Alfred desesperado, pidió un break como él le llamó. Todos tomaron la palabra.

Cada nación se trató de relajar de la mejor manera que pudo. Alfred comentó algo sobre sus piernas entumidas y salió de la sala a buscar aire fresco. Así mismo, Ivan pidió a Toris un vodka en las rocas o algo que lo refrescará, pero estaba tan ocupado atendiendo a todos que tardaba demasiado. Y Natasha como siempre se ofreció.

Desgraciadamente no conocía aquel edificio. Terminó perdida al buscar la cocina pero era bastante orgullosa como para pedir ayuda a alguno de los banqueros que andaban cerca. Al final terminó entre un pasillo y las escaleras que daban al piso de abajo. Se tronó los dedos con desesperación. Su hermano quería algo refrescante, tenía que llevarle por lo menos un hielo, algo que no la hiciera quedar mal o Ivan creería que era una inútil y seguiría viendo a Toris como su único y fiel sirviente; quizá algo más.

Golpeó el suelo con sus tacones y tomó la dirección hacía el pasillo. Miraba por todas partes buscando una cocina, una puerta, un camino. No encontró nada más que una terraza con una vista perfecta de la ciudad de Berna. Quedo cautivada por el panorama que olvidó el pedido de su hermano. El aire fresco proveniente del mediterráneo revolvía su cabello y levantaba ligeramente su vestido. Nunca había sentido esa sensación de calor ni el aroma de la frescura del verano. Al igual que Ivan, estaba acostumbrada al frío. La casa de Suiza tenía una humedad peculiar y desconocida que la llevó a quitarse los zapatos que apretaban más sus delicados pies. De la misma manera se deshizo de las medias y ligas que sostenían éstas y las navajas. Colocó las prendas en la protección de la terraza. Dejó correr el aire entre sus piernas. Poco a poco bajaba la temperatura y se sentía cómoda.

— Que hermoso día. Tal vez nunca vuelva a ver uno igual— dijo con las manos en su vestido— llamaré a mi hermano al terminar la junta, tiene que ver esto…— sonrió de sólo imaginar aquella idea— le va a gustar tanto, él ama el sol aunque no lo acepte.

El viento arremetía con más fuerza enredando su cabello y haciéndola cerrar sus parpados. Suspiró, dejando que las diminutas partículas de oxigeno pasaran por su nariz, reteniéndolas por un segundo para dejarlas escapar de nuevo por las fosas nasales. El vestido se elevaba y no pudo evitar que se alzará demasiado hasta mostrar sus hermosos muslos de marfil y la ropa interior. Fue suficiente para ella. Buscó sus zapatos y las medias. Sin darse cuenta, el viento se había llevado hasta los seis cuchillos que siempre llevaba. Miró tres pisos abajo tratando de encontrar su ropa, pero no halló nada. Tal vez ahora volaba por el cielo sobre la ciudad. El aire seguía con intensidad hasta levantarle completamente el vestido.

— ¡Mis zapatos!— exclamó al no encontrarlos— ¿qué estoy haciendo?— se preguntó al girar sobre sus pies descalzos.

Sin embargo, no caminó, se quedo helada al ver a Alfred delante de ella. El viento seguía jugando con su falda. Natasha estaba completamente apenada y trataba de bajar la rebelde tela que volaba alrededor de sus piernas. El americano la miraba completamente atontado. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla con cierta lascivia. Recorría su cuerpo y en cada observación la desnudaba. Imaginaba más allá de lo que vio. Aunque Natasha no quería averiguarlo, Alfred había visto toda la hermosa escena de sus muslos y más arriba. Había encontrado la frontera con Minsk y algunos de sus muchos lagos. Sus labios entre abiertos, tratando de callar alguna palabra obscena, un halago o las gracias al viento por permitirle ver tanta belleza. Natasha quería desaparecer, igual y saltar por la terraza no era mala idea en ese momento. Estaba congelada frente al mayor rival de su hermano. Sintió más que vergüenza, una parálisis extraña en todo su cuerpo. Alfred no parecía querer apartarse. Lo notó tragar saliva y frotar sus manos por encima del pantalón con cierta insistencia. Aterrada pasó a su lado a toda prisa, con las mejillas hinchadas. Desapareció de su vista. Trató de correr pero no pudo, se quedó escondida en la esquina junto a un muro. Resbaló en la pared igual que una gota de pintura. Cubrió sus piernas con el vestido. La mirada pervertida de Alfred seguía en su mente. Su cuerpo comenzó a reclamarle con una sensación de suciedad, acto seguido por una rabieta. Otro que no era su hermano la había mirado más allá de lo que ningún ser viviente se hubiera atrevido. Desquiciada tiraba de sus cabellos y repetía: "Voy a sacarte los ojos maldito americano"

Nadie en el mundo debía tener ese privilegio más que su hermano. Nadie más podía mirarla o tocarla, sólo las manos toscas de Ivan. Y los ojos azules de Alfred no eran para nada un halago, sino una grosería, una vulgaridad sarcástica. Era el enemigo de su hermano. De la misma manera lo despreciaba.

— Te sacaré los ojos maldito americano— se repetía meciéndose, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas. No podía controlar su histeria ni la vergüenza que la acompañaba. Era igual que si la hubiese tocado o algo peor. De sólo imaginarlo sintió nauseas y corrió a buscar un baño.

Finalmente lo encontró. Cerró la puerta de uno de los servició con seguro y con asco contenido más la paranoia de que Alfred la quisiera tocar algún día; vomitó. Al terminar, se recargó en el rincón a un costado del inodoro. Agitada todavía por la fuerza ejercida en su estómago.

— Maldito hijo de… voy a sacarte los ojos y te los haré tragar— decía con rabia—. No, le haré un favor a mi hermano. Primero voy a cortarte los testículos, degenerado, después te los haré tragar despacio, al final yo seré la que me coma tus ojos. Sí, eso haré, cuando menos lo esperes pervertido, te comeré como las flores carnívoras…— murmuraba completamente fuera de sí.  
>— Natasha, ¿estás bien?— preguntó una voz conocida del otro lado de la puerta— ¿a quién vas a sacarle los ojos?— reconoció la voz de Elizabetha. Rápido se limpió la boca con la tela blanca de su vestido y salió a lavarse la cara.<br>— Bien— contestó sin darle la cara.  
>Obviamente la ex esposa de Roderich no le creyó. Vio sus pies descalzos. A lo que la hermana de Ivan explicó que hacía mucho calor.<br>— De prisa, ya va a empezar de nuevo la junta— avisó la hermana de Vash asomándose con timidez por la puerta abierta.  
>— Enseguida vamos— respondió la húngara sin dejar de notar el aspecto de la bielorrusa.<p>

Llegaron a la sala de juntas después de unos minutos. Natasha no habló, se guardaba esa venganza y disfrutaba su victoria aún si el estadounidense desconocía lo que quería hacerle. Al cruzar el umbral, por inercia las miraron. Alfred no pudo evitar tener una hemorragia nasal al ver a Natasha. Aquella actitud molestó a Arthur que enseguida comenzó a reprenderlo. Ivan preguntó por su vodka y luego por los zapatos de su hermana menor.


	6. Felicidad

_**La boda del Imperio Austro-Hungaro y sus invitados. Narrado en primera persona por Natasha de cómo observaba a todos durante el evento y su ilusión de verse de la misma manera que Elizavetha algún día con Ivan.**_

**Tema 6 Felicidad**

**El Ramo**

— Patéticos— les dije a los bálticos, sus caras de angustia, sentados frente a nosotros en el tren. Estaba furiosa, honestamente no tenía ganas de asistir. Aun que fue petición de mi hermano y lo curiosamente emocionado que estaba por ir, me convenció.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Viena antes del amanecer, la cual tenía una música característica, un tanto indiferente hacía el mundo pero especial. Un carruaje real nos esperaba en la estación del tren. El transiberiano llegó dos horas tarde a cusa de un contratiempo en las vías, otro grupo de presos que querían escapar de los gulags.  
>Roderich Eldelstein invitó a mis hermanos y a mí a su boda con Elizavetha Héderváry.<p>

Nos condujeron a un palacio lujoso donde nos hospedaríamos dos días antes de la boda. Aunque el de San Petesburgo es aún más hermoso todavía. En el hall esperaba Roderich. Saludó a mi hermano con elegancia y a cada uno de nosotros nos dio la bienvenida. Actuaba de manera serena y no dejaba de sonreír. Me pregunto si Elizavetha estará igual. Sólo dos veces hable con ella, nada más de sus batallas y el ejército que poseía. Maldita presumida. A mí qué diablos me importa si se casa o no.

Las habitaciones como era de esperarse en casa de aquel aristócrata mojigato, fueron separadas. Mi hermana y yo estábamos por fin solas. Se dejó caer en la cama, estaba emocionada igual que mi hermano, no paraba de hablar de la boda.

— No sé como sean las bodas en Viena, pero lo normal es que la novia se vista de blanco— decía mientras yo guardaba la ropa y el vestido que usaría para la fiesta— lleva un ramo de flores naturales y al final, la novia lo avienta a las solteras y quien lo tome, será la siguiente en casarse— detuve lo que estaba haciendo, mire a mi hermana con asombro. Mi corazón se aceleró— ¡Que emocionante! Ya quiero ver a la hermosa de Elizavetha luciendo espectacular del brazo del amor de su vida— suspiró con las mejillas encendidas, era igual a una niña infantil.  
>— Espera, ¿quieres decir que quien tome el ramo será la siguiente en casarse?— pregunté acercándome emocionada a ella. Esperaba ansiosa su respuesta.<br>— B-bueno…— me miró, pausó su respuesta por un segundo— se supone que así es la tradición pero…

No me contuve, grite emocionada y salí corriendo de la habitación. Yakaterina dijo algo que ignoré. Busque el cuarto de mi hermano. Toque dos veces y cuando abrió me lancé a sus brazos.

— Atraparé ese ramo y podrás casarte conmigo. Ya no tendrás excusas— dije, era un hecho, si tenía ese ramo nada podía evitar que me casará con él. Ante sus mirada incrédula y desconcertada, sonrió nervioso, no entendía nada— lo sabrás cuando acabe la boda— le di un beso en la mejilla y regrese contenta.

El día esperado llego. Sentados tres filas a la derecha en la catedral, vimos pasar a Roderich primero, con un traje negro bastante elegante, andaba con un porte sereno y decidido.

— Que guapo— mi hermana al oído— ¿te imaginas a Ivan vestido así?— la intención de mi hermana era hacer una broma a mi hermano, pues se río sutilmente, pero mi imaginación fue completamente trastornada. En vez de ver al austriaco, mi hermano andaba al altar, con sus ojos violetas brillando intensamente mientras me daba la mano.  
>— Que cosas dices Katyusha— la voz mi hermano reprendiendo a la mayor y me hizo aterrizar— Parece una muñeca— volvió a hablar, esta vez mirando a Elizavetha que caminaba en el pasillo con su vestido blanco como dijo Yakaterina.<p>

Iba despacio, dando pasos pequeños, un poco ausente tal vez por los nervios. Todas las miradas caían en ella. Sin duda deslumbrante. El cabello atado en una trenza con flores, su rostro lucido y radiante, sonreía con timidez. Entre sus manos cubiertas por guantes blancos. Mi ramo. Porque estaba claro quién lo obtendría. No importaba si en el proceso hería a mi propia hermana o si dejaba inconsciente a la hermana del suizo a quien observe en la otra fila. Ni si quiera esa desconocida africana que acompañaba al francés sería mi rival. Aunque la belga probablemente sea la única que me dé pelea. O Felikz si se le ocurría hacerme una broma. No, nadie intervendría en el pase directo a mi felicidad, nadie.

Así, después de escuchar los votos de la pareja. Me perdí en una serie de imágenes. Yo y mi hermano en el mismo lugar del imperio Austro-Húngaro. Él me colocaba el anillo al mismo momento que Roderich lo hacía con Elizavetha. Al acto de: "los declaro marido y mujer" Abrí los ojos. Pasaron frente a nosotros. Mi interés no estaba en la cara de felicidad de Elizavetha, sino en el ramo.

— Qué esperas para lanzarlo— dije entre dientes.

Los presentes aplaudieron y echaban pétalos de rosas y margaritas, arroz y listones. ¿Qué diablos esperas? Sólo dame el ramo y sigue con tu fiesta. A la salida de la capilla un alboroto se congregaba. Todos querían ver a los novios. Por fin, luego de una hora de espera y de felicitarlos por obligación y darles su regalo. Había llegado la hora de lanzar el ramo.

— Elizavetha— la llamé antes que subiera a la silla para arrojarlo— puedes lanzármelo a mí— pedí, la mire fijamente con desesperación— hablo enserio, necesito ese ramo. Sé que me entiendes, yo también quiero casarme.

La húngara asintió con una sonrisa. Me alejé un poco con la seguridad de que ese ramo sería mío, así como mi hermano, la felicidad y lo que significa para mí esas flores atadas en un lazo rojo.

Después de tres intentos, aventó el ramo. Lo vi volar, escuché los gritos de las demás, extendí mis brazos. Sentí las hojas y los tallos de las flores. Al fin, yo era completamente feliz, aún si no me casaba todavía con Ivan.

_**Ok con esto terminé la tabla y los temas, espero que fueran de su gusto… la verdad me gusta mucho escribir sobre Bielorrusia. En algunos aspectos me siento identificada con ella… sí, quizá por eso también huyen mis novios. Sic**_

_**Cualquier cosa, detalles, quejas, ya saben, son bien recibidas. **_

_**Saludos y besos homicidas a todos.**_


End file.
